


Yowapeda & Haikyuu: Halloween Moments

by LottieCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Halloween, More pairs will be added as this goes on, more series too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Halloween drabbles with multiple pairings from both Yowamushi Pedal and Haikyuu!!. Each prompt is from this http://38.media.tumblr.com/89060ad7ac351bb87197d81c11a6bf89/tumblr_ncmnujnV261qa5yuno1_500.png list here.<br/>Some characters I haven't MAY be OOC because I haven't wrote as them before. Hopefully I did okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yowapeda: TouMaki: Carving Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toudou had just about begged Makishima let him come over. Little did Makishima knew was that Toudou wanted to carve pumpkins.

“Jinpachi.. what did you do your pumpkin.”

When Toudou begged and pleaded to come over to Makishima’s house that evening, Makishima had to say yes or Toudou would spam him with calls and text messages, though of course when the other male arrived he was carrying two big bags, a pumpkin in each as well as pumpkin carving tools. Makishima was ready to shut the door on him, because there was _no way_ he was going to get into pumpkin carving. Though it was too late before Toudou already walked through the door and straight for the kitchen as if lived there.

They started cleaning out the pumpkin then carving it, and Makishima wasn’t entirely sure on what to put on the pumpkin itself, thus just used a normal design people would use. Halfway through he looked over and with a raised eyebrow, he had asked Toudou what he did to his own.

“Hm?~ I put my face on it!” he replied, sounding proud of himself as he turned it. “That way, when my fans come to my house on Halloween, they won’t be scared at all. They’ll be happy to see me at the door step!”

“No I think they’d be scared of it. I know I am.”

“ _Maki-chan_ —!”

“I’m already horrified of seeing your face personally.”

“That’s so cruel!”


	2. Haikyuu!!: DaiSuga: Matching Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tanaka having a Halloween Party, it means the team has to do some costume shopping. Cure Sugawara being a little shit about costumes and forcing Daichi into something not really meant for his body type.

The costume is short and tight – _too_ short and tight for his liking. Any shorter and his ass would be showing. Though thankfully it wasn’t due to his significant other asking one of the workers at the party store for the biggest size in it, mostly because of his bigger build. Though even with the biggest size on, it was still tight, and he fidgeted, with cheeks as red as the coloured leaves on the trees during autumn. He had put it on, and went by exactly how the picture was. Just thank _god_ the neck tie covered up most of his chest.

Even so the skirt the didn’t cover up much either. Especially after Sugawara and he had intercourse a few nights before, and the bite marks the other left still hadn’t faded. Daichi had tried all that he could to tug down the mini dress more, but to no avail it stayed put. He would whine right now if Sugawara wasn’t on the other side of the curtain, waiting for him to come out, dressed as a sexy police officer.

When the entered the store before the female models in the sexy costumes alone was enough to make his cheeks go red thus trailed off into the males section though Sugawara never followed. Unfortunate for him he was forced into one of those sexy costumes, with Sugawara saying he’d join him once he found one that matched!

He could just hear the sounds coming from the others phone outside the curtain too.

“Daichi, aren’t you going to come out? There’s other people who need to use this changing room, too, you know.”

“Yeah yeah, I know that.” Daichi grumbled and walked over to the curtain slowly but surely, and opened it just slightly. “Just take a good look because I’m not-”

“Don’t say you’re not getting it,” Sugawara interrupted, putting his phone on lock mode and sticking it into his pocket so his eyes can be more focused on what his lover was wearing. “because you are. You look _great_ , Daichi!”

“Suga, this outfit is embarrassing as all hell. Don’t make me do this.”

Daichi slumps slightly and Sugawara hums a little, stepping forward and going around the slightly bigger male to get a better look of everything. There was a time where Daichi felt a hand on his ass, too, which didn’t surprise him really; sometime Sugawara was a little perverse, no matter where they are.

“Nope. My mind is still made up.”

“Maybe you should just my sexy criminal with this outfit because you’re a criminal for making me wear such a thing.”

“I was going to be a firefighter actually, but a criminal works too.” Sugawara mentions before stepping closer and putting his lips to Daichi’s ear. “Besides, you do know how much I like handcuffs, don’t you?”

Daichi groans because now the image of Sugawara’a hands bound gets him a little aroused, and nearly pushes the other male out of the changing room so he could get out of this damn outfit.

“You can wear your firefighter outfit then!”

Sugawara laughs on the other side, of course, because he just knows what sort of things he did to Daichi just now. Even with this, he’s still getting the criminal costume, and he and Daichi are going to be the best pair at Tanaka’s Halloween Party for _sure_. 


	3. Haikyuu!!: KageHina: Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had rained, making Hinata soaked to the bone and having to come over to Kageyama's house. Though it had been a bad idea to leave the candy out. Even more of a bad idea to leave Hinata alone with the candy out.

Candy was the most important part of Halloween. Many kids would come door to door asking for it, and you would have to give a big handful so they would have bright, smiling faces throughout the rest of the night. Kageyama’s parents had stocked up well on candy, considering their house was normally popular with the kids every year. His parents would be out that night, so he would have to pass out the candy, and knowing Kageyama, he would give big handfuls just to put a ‘No Candy’ sign up and he could work on homework.

One night, Hinata came over his house because it was raining cats and dogs out. Kageyama ran off to get towels and a change of clothes for the decoy, but when he came back, Hinata had taken off his shoes, socks, and the upper half of his uniform, and was currently at a little island on Kageyama’s kitchen, candy wrappers scattered across it and cheeks puffed up. It didn’t take long for Kageyama to realize he was eating the candy. Snatching the bowl from the other and pushing the wrappers into the garbage before sending a glare towards the smaller boy.

“Hinata, you idiot! That candy wasn’t for you!”

“I couldn’t help it, Kageyama! I was hungry!”

Letting out a grumble before shoving a towel and change of clothes to Hinata, giving directions to their bathroom so the drenched idiot didn’t catch a cold. (He refused to believes idiots couldn’t catch them, too.)

Once Hinata was dried off and changed, Kageyama told the other to sit in his room whilst he dried off and changed himself. Once he came back, he saw more candy wrappers on the floor, and the bag of candy his parents gave him nearly halfway gone.

“I can’t leave you alone for two damn seconds!”

“I said I was hungry! I wanted something sweet.” Hinata admitted with a huff, folding his arms over his chest. “Maybe you should cook us something. Or or! Kiss me. Your kisses are always sweet Kageyama!”

“..I’m going to go cook.”

"That’s mean Kage—!”

Words cut off by Kageyama’s lips, causing both males to go a bit red at it, before Kageyama dashed out of the room to make them something to eat. Not before grabbing his bag of candy, though so his lover didn’t ruin his appetite. 


	4. Yowapeda: T2: Scaring Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aoyagi tried to scare Teshima.

A white sheet was draped over Aoyagi’s body, and he approached Teshima, who was sitting on the couch, or rather, he approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder before waving his arms around to imitate a ghost. Although his significant other wasn’t scared easily, and he knew that well, considering how long they’ve been together; through their friendship and their romantic relationship. He felt the feeling of happiness pool in his heart, though, when he heard Teshima act frightened by gasping, although he couldn’t really see the others reaction himself.

It was rather hard for him to see from behind this sheet entirely in all honesty.

“Is that your Halloween costume?”

Aoyagi nodded from behind it, sheet moving with each movement. He heard some laughter, too, then the sound of a drawer opening, closing, and finally footsteps.

“You can’t really see out of that though, can you?”

A shake of his head.

“Let me fix that then. Hold still.”

Doing as told before the sheet was grabbed and bunched in Teshima’s hand. It took only a few seconds before holes were made in the sheet and he was able to see his lover clearly. A smile formed on his lips, though it wasn’t seen by Teshima.

“Maybe we can try scaring Tadokoro-san with this costume.”

Again the blond nods, even though it might be difficult to scare a big guy like their senior. 


	5. Hakyuu!!: HinaYachi: Trick-or-Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi and Hinata were supposed to hang out on Halloween, however with Natsu wanting to be with her brother, he couldn't. Until Yachi shows up at his doorstep in a Halloween costume herself.

The two were supposed to hang out on Halloween, as more of a date since Coach Ukai let them out of practice early, but Hinata's little sister, Natsu, wanted to spend some quality time with her older brother, considering he was _always_ at school late ever since he got into volleyball. Hinata could get out of it, thus was at his house, helping his little sister change into her costume, figuring that Yachi wouldn't show up after he sent her a message via text about what had happened. At a ring of a doorbell, where Hinata grabbed the bowl of candy, thinking it was trick-or-treaters, the decoy opened the door, and there stood the blonde manager, clad in a pure white dress and angel wings. A halo sitting atop her head, as well, to signify more of the fact she was dressed as an angel.

His cheeks heated up from the sight because _oh god_ she looked _too cute_ for words.

“Yachi-san?!”

“I decided to come over anyway, Hinata-kun..” Yachi admitted, bringing a hand behind her head and rubbing at it. “Is that okay?”

“No-- I mean-- yes! It's totally fine!” Hinata stammered out before placing the bowl back by the door and letting his girlfriend inside. “I wasn't expecting this..”

Natsu was struggling with her costume and shouted for her brother to help her, which he excused himself before shutting the door when his angel came in fully, and ran over to her to help. Natsu was dressing as little red riding hood, with the dress already halfway on, but all the ribbons and bows made it difficult to do up yourself. Thankfully Hinata helped her in a jiff; dress, hood, and all! Hinata was going as her wolf, but had yet to put on his costume himself. Though once he was done with Natsu, he excused himself for a second time, and asked Yachi to watch his little sister whilst he got dressed.

Nearly tripping on the way to his room where both females giggled from that, though within a few minutes, he was ready to go, grabbing the basket for his little sister and a bag for himself when they went trick-or-treating. He'd share his candy with Yachi, of course, even though _most_ of it _may_ go to his little sister.

They were halfway down the block with Natsu running from house to house and Hinata yelling 'no running' before going after her, Yachi trying to follow close behind. Natsu was waiting at a house for candy giving Hinata the time to catch his breath.

“I'm _really_ sorry about this, Yachi-san..” Hinata told the blonde through pants, hands – or rather, paws, from his outfit – on his knees. “This night was supposed to be you and me..”

“I-it's fine, Hinata-kun!” Yachi admitted, waving her hands a bit. “I'm.. having a good night regardless.”

“Are you?”

“Mm! Anytime with you is a lot of fun..”

Hinata was so happy he could nearly _cry_. He did feel the tears sting at his eyes a bit though, and leaned in to kiss Yachi as a thanks, but Natsu was already done with getting her candy and had yelled to her brother about how it was time to move to the next house. Hinata let out a sigh and gave Yachi a quick peck before whispering something along the lines of he'll make it up to her before running after his sister.

Again, Yachi wasn't too far behind, a bright smile on her face, and pink on her cheeks. 


	6. Yowapeda: ImaiNaruOnoda: Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko and his bright ideas of challenging Imaizumi to watching a horror movie. Then Onoda gets dragged into the mess.

They are sitting in Naruko's room, the only light in the room being from the television. _The Grudge_ is playing, with Imaizumi, Onoda, and Naruko having their eyes glued to the screen. There's snacks scattered across the red heads bedroom floor, both bags and the contents of them, and two liter bottles of soda had their caps off and barely drunken out of. The trio is too focused on the movie to even eat or drink during it. Onoda's shaking, just as if he has jumped into an ice cold body of water. Though Naruko and Imaizumi _seemed_ okay; just had their jaws dropped and their eyes _wide_.

It had started with the red head challenging the taller male to watch a horror movie, and he would give him a questionnaire the next day to make sure he watched it. But after Imaizumi asked exactly how Naruko would know he would watch it, because he could always look the movie up and read through summaries and such, Naruko invited him over to his house to watch it with him.

Because _he's not scared_ , and he _watches it all the time_. There's _no way_ he would back out from watching the movie!

But Imaizumi wouldn't be caught dead at Naruko's place alone, so Onoda said he'd tag along for it, and both boys had exchanged looks because they never thought Onoda would be able to handle a horror movie. Though he said he would fine, so after practice that day, they went over to the red heads house.

..Bad idea for Onoda to tag along.

Something scary happened in the movie and Onoda _screamed_ , Naruko jumped, and Imaizumi backed away somewhat, which Naruko looked over and smirked, asking about if the hotshot was scared. He said no and scooted closer, continuing to watch. Though minutes later, the same reactions happened, and Naruko reached for the remote, pausing the movie and then getting up.

“What, I thought you said _you wouldn't back down_.” Imaizumi spoke up, watching Naruko's movements. The lights were turned on and he got more confused. “Scared?”

“Nah, I'm not,” Naruko responded, before glancing at the smallest boy in the group of three. “but it does look like Onoda-kun's going to piss his pants if we continue.”

“E-eh..?” the spectacles wearing male spoke up, his body becoming unfrozen and glancing at the two others. “I-I'm fine! You guys can.. uh.. continue the movie...”

He stands up, because he does admit, he has to use the bathroom from drinking some of the drinks Naruko had, but his legs are shaking. When he comes back. _Love Hime_ is playing on the television instead because it didn't seem fair to keep Onoda watching something so scary. 


End file.
